


Affection

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Mark and Kimi show their affection for Sebastian in different ways.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the Martian hug and the Simi hand hold. Just a mini experimental drabble.

Mark and Kimi show their affection for Sebastian in different ways.

Mark shows his affection by light kisses to the forehead and bone crushing hugs so tight Sebastian feels safe in the embrace.

Kimi shows his in his words and his actions. In his smiles and jokes and reassuring touches on Sebastian's shoulder. 

Mark and Kimi use two different types of affection, but both show one thing. How both men love and adore Sebastian.

And Sebastian shows his back in his actions. His happy hugs when Mark is on the podium and his constant feather-light touches on Kimi. Whether it’s a hand on his shoulder after qualifying or the gentle touch of his hand on the podium.

Affection between the three of them is constant in every action and word.

And curled up between the two of them in the middle of the night, Sebastian feels that affection strongly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
